


Brotherhood of Fluff

by AnPresonPeepul



Series: The Brotherhood of Smash [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Duck Hunt Dog is a good boy, Lucina is curious, Lucina's missed out, Morning People, Non-morning people, Pop-tarts (mentioned), Punching, Robin is a snob, Toast, Wii Fit Trainer is a dispenser of knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnPresonPeepul/pseuds/AnPresonPeepul
Summary: When you have enough crazy and colorful characters living in one place, you're bound to have a few silly things that happen while the bad guys are out of sight and the good guys have nothing to do. This is a collection of the going-ons in the Brotherhood of Smash between world-ending crises.
Relationships: Little Mac & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Lucina & Duck Hunt Dog, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: The Brotherhood of Smash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Red Dipped Skies

When Red stumbled into the Halberd's cafeteria, anyone who glanced his way looked like they'd seen a zombie. A small part of his brain told him he probably appeared the part, but the rest of his brain didn't bother to process it. His teeth showed through his scowl, and as he trudged through the tables, people scrambled to get out of his way.

The trip from the door to the coffee machine took an hour, and by the time he reached it, his limbs felt like lead, and his already thin patience wasn't getting any better. He went through the motions to prepare the machine, his mind cluttered with fog as he slid a foam cup beneath it.

The sweet sound of coffee splashing against the foam filled his ears. He was already reaching for the cup as it cut off, and the second his fingers wrapped around it, its familiar warmth spreading from his palms down his arms, he steered himself toward the nearest table.

He plopped himself down at a random seat, careful not to let the scalding liquid touch his skin. Numbly, he became aware of the steam rising up to caress his face as he lifted the cup to his lips. And he'd have happily welcomed it into his body if it weren't for the sun glaring into his eyes.

Pulling his brows down, Red shot the window directly across from him as best a hateful glare he could manage. To his disappointment, the sunlight did not abate, and he forced himself to push up off his seat and down to the next one over with a sigh.

Already he missed the comfort of his bed.

"Not a morning person, eh?"

Red's glare shifted to Mario, standing by the toaster oven. The plumber returned it with a smile.

"You don't have to get up this early, you know," Mario chuckled, and he combed a hand through his hair. "The job ain't as tedious as Meta Knight makes it seem. Heck, he doesn't usually wake up until 10."

Red narrowed his eyes. Vaguely, he remembered Meta Knight telling him something about waking up early.

Between the string of noises that came from his mouth, he mumbled something about "habits", and he turned his attention to the cup of coffee in his hands.

"Habit, huh?" The toaster pinged. Mario swiped the two slices of toast from the slits at the top, placed them on a nearby tray, and popped two more inside.

"What, was waking up at six a regular thing you did as champion of the Pokemon League?"

"Mhm," was the most coherent reply he could manage.

"Something to do with all that training you had to put your pokemon through, eh?"

"Mhm." Red lifted his cup to his lips, only to stop as he opened his mouth in a loud yawn.

Mario shook his head. "I get ya. Morning is the best time to get your blood pumping, as my ma used to say."

A seat scraped against the floor, grating against Red's ears. He glanced up, frowning, just as a disgruntled Samus threw herself into the seat across from him, her blond hair tied up behind her in a messy approximation of a ponytail.

"Why do you get up so early, then?" she muttered. "You don't even do it to train."

"Why the long face? We agreed I get first shift at the toaster today, didn't we?"

Samus grumbled, but she didn't complain. As she leaned back against the table, Red caught a glance of a set of silver packets in her hands. One of his eyebrows shot up.

When Samus noticed, her lips tugged down. "What?"

"I'm guessing I ain't the only one who thinks it's weird you eat toaster pasties, out of all things."

Samus rolled her eyes. "What's there to say that I haven't said? They're small, easy to keep in large quantities, and they won't go bad in the middle of a long trip."

"Yeah, and you know why? It's because of all the preservatives and processed stuff they cram into those." Mario tapped the edge of his plate, pointing a finger at Samus. "They're not good for you."

"Well you're hardly the paragon of health either," Samus said, and she motioned toward the mile-high stack of toast on Mario's plate.

Mario glanced up at it. Then he looked back at her, and he shrugged.

"I like toast. What can I say?"

Red watched it all without a comment, not quite sure what that whole exchange was about, but not curious enough to prod either. As long as he had his coffee, he could get through the morning.

"Speaking of which, where is your troublesome trio, anyway?" Mario said, turning back to Red.

Samus tore her face from the tabletop. "Yeah. I passed by Pikachu in the hall. He seemed eager to meet them."

Red nodded to the back, vaguely where he remembered his room to be.

Mario hummed. "Not up yet, eh? I'd have thought you guys'd all wake up at the same time."

Taking two fingers, Red mimed blowing on them like a whistle.

"You wake them up, then? I can't imagine they'd be too happy about that."

A laugh slipped through Red's lips, to his surprise. From the smile spreading across Mario's face, it hadn't been as quiet as he'd have thought. Red masked his own smile with a sip from his coffee.

Somewhere a little further down, Red heard someone pull out another seat. Mario and Samus, both being a lot more awake than him, turned a lot faster, and by the time he had a chance to look, Meta Knight had already settled down in his own chair.

" 'ey, Meta Knight!" Mario said, raising a hand in greeting. "You're up early! You going to eat that bagel you have there, or are you just going to stare at it like a clown in a pizzeria?"

"No," Meta Knight replied, his voice so low they could barely hear it. He muttered something else, raising a hand over his eyes to block out the sun coming in from the window across him. Red almost pitied him, seeing how miserable he looked as he reached back and fumbled around inside his cape. Then again, it was morning, so he hadn't the energy for even that.

As Meta Knight pulled out what appeared to be a small radio, Red turned back his coffee and took another sip. Its bitter taste washed over his mouth. The warm drink washed down his throat, lapping against his tongue in waves, and as it crept through the rest of his body, he felt the weight on his eyelids lift a tiny bit more. The fog thinned, and a fuzzy mist settled in its place, even with Mario and Samus bickering behind him, leaving a calm that might have been pleasant if it weren't for the sun piercing through it and lighting his eyes ablaze.

Red blinked. The sun remained, beaming its glimmering rays straight into his brain. But he was sure he'd moved, hadn't he?

Something clicked between the muddled thoughts floating around in his brain. He glanced over his shoulder again, just in time to catch a quiet, "I appreciate it," from Meta Knight into the small radio in his hand. When he noticed him looking, Meta Knight returned it was a sideways, almost smug look. The radio disappeared beneath his cape before Red could call him out, and Meta Knight went back to giving his bagel a blank stare.

Red narrowed his eyes. Had he his pokemon with him, perhaps he could have returned the favor. He had respected their choice to sleep in today, though, so all he could do was bring his attention back to the coffee before him.

Already, he could not wait for the morning to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember how "toast" from Hotel Mario was a meme? That's where Mario's toast cravings were from, if anyone was wondering.
> 
> In essence, this fic where I'll dump all plotless, fluffy Brotherhood of Smash related one-shots and shenanigans that spring up while I try to scrounge up the motivation to continue Brotherhood of Smash. Some people have noticed that I've been taking my sweet time updating Brotherhood of Smash, and I promise I have something in the works. Until I get that done, though, you may have these assorted snippets that may/may not be connected to the main Brotherhood of Smash fic(s).
> 
> Like this one, with Red complaining about mornings.
> 
> Updates will come by whenever I'm (a) not working on Brotherhood of Smash when I'm supposed to and (b) whenever I get something to write about.


	2. Lucina Looks for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had someone on Valentine’s day. Everyone, that is, except for Lucina. And frankly, she didn’t understand what the craze was.

Lucina would be the first to admit she didn't get what was the big deal with love.

Growing up in an apocalyptic wasteland, she tended to miss out on normal things. She hadn't the first clue what clothes went together, or how to get a television screen to function, and she sure had no idea what was the big deal about the things people called love. Was it like a really close friendship? What was it like? How much was too much, and how much was too little?

Everyone else on the Halberd kept saying that "love was in the air" today, but all it looked like to her was that some people who were already really close were spending a little more time with each other. Mario hadn't left Peach's side since breakfast, and Luigi said something about "spending the day on a movie marathon" with Daisy. She had no idea where Zelda had run off to, but she assumed it had something to do with Link's disappearance as well. It was as if today was a special day for them to spend with each other, even though from what she'd already seen, they were already tied to the hip on any other day of the year.

Almost everyone seemed to be doing something with someone else today. Even her father seemed to have some business with Lady Palutena, though he wouldn't say what. It frustrated her to no end that she had little to no clue what was going on.

She wanted to see what it was like. Ask around, find out if anyone was willing to spend this day with her. Though noon had already come and gone, she was determined to find her answer of what this was all about.

And she already had an idea of where she would start.

* * *

Lucina knocked on Robin's door.

No one answered.

After a moment, she knocked on it again. He had to be in here. She hadn't seen Robin leave his room since lunch, so where else could he have gone?

"Robin!" she said, knocking a third time. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Robin was the smartest person she knew. Whenever she had tough problems, he always had an answer ready for her. If she asked, she was sure he'd know what they were supposed to do together.

Of course, that was assuming he had the time to spare.

She heard a muffled thud from the other side of the door, then a curse. There was a brief scuffle, and briefly, she was worried that someone had ambushed him in his own room.

At last, the door opened, and Robin appeared, his hair a frazzled mess. "Ah, Lucina!" he said, brightening the second he saw her. "Did you need something?"

Lucina tilted her head. "Sort of. Do you mind if I came in?"

"Not at all." Shaking his head, Robin pulled the door open wider. "Find a place to sit if you can. Don't mind the mess, I've been busy working on something."

He certainly looked busy. Books and important-looking papers covered his room, from the desk at the back all the way up to the door. Careful not to disturb his work, Lucina picked her way over to his bed, and she sat down. Robin followed, taking a seat at his desk.

"So," he said, and he draped an arm over the back of his chair, "what was it you needed to say?"

"Do you know what is happening today?"

"Today?" Robin tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Ah. It's Valentine's day, isn't it?"

"Is that what it's called?" she said.

For a second, Robin looked confused, then his eyebrows rose in realization. "Ah. Did you not know what that is? Well, it's a day dedicated to love and–"

"I get what it is, Robin," Lucina said. "It's a little hard to miss with everyone else talking about it."

"Oh." Robin frowned again. "Then what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Lucina looked away. Shuffling her feet, Lucina racked her mind for the best way to tell him what she wanted. Being too direct would feel strange, and admitting she wanted him to be with her because she was curious felt too childish.

"I was wondering... that is..." She paused to think again. "I want to know what it feels like. Love, that is."

Robin's lips tugged down. He glanced up, and for the first time, he looked unsure of himself. Lucina feared she might have said something wrong.

Finally, his eyes settled back on her. She held her breath, wondering what he would say.

"Dependence," he said. "That is what it feels like."

"Eh?" Lucina blinked.

"Yes, that is what it is. Dependance," he repeated, more confident this time. His posture straightened, and he clenched his hand into a fist. "Love is when two people depend on each other to do things. Lovers make each other happy and they carry out favors for one another because they know their partner depends on them to do so."

He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk in one hand, a pen in the other. As he began furiously scribbling something down, he added, "It's a little like a mutualistic relationship between animals. Do you know what that is?" He paused, then shook his head. "Probably not, I assume. How early did you say I died in your time? When you were six? I'm sure I would have never missed teaching you something basic like that had I lived a full life, but six would be a little early to begin teaching you about symbiotic relationships, and–"

"I think I get it," Lucina piped up before he could go any further. "Thank you for your input, but I'm afraid I must be going."

"Going? But I haven't finished writing it down for you!"

"I think I'll be able to remember." Quickly, Lucina slipped back toward the door, knocking down a few books as she went. "Thank you for your time, Robin," she said.

"Oh, it was nothing," he replied, smiling. "Anything for my favorite princess."

She bowed her head as she stepped back out into the hall. Once she was sure the door was closed behind her, she sighed.

Robin was smart. He knew the answer to every problem she'd ever had, and for that, she would always be grateful, but he was too smart for this. She didn't want a lecture on what it felt like, she wanted to _feel_ what it was like.

She would just have to find someone else. Someone a little more used to feeling things, rather than talking about them.

* * *

Lucina winced as the sound of someone hitting the floor echoed over the training hall. From the sound alone, she could feel how much a hit like that would hurt.

Laid down on the floor, Little Mac looked dazed, groaning as the training robot fell back into a resting stance in front of him.

Lucina made her way over to him, wary not to alert the training robot, and she offered him a hand. He took it without hesitation.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling him to his feet. "That looked like it hurt."

"I'm fine. I've felt worse," Little Mac replied, and he slung his arm back with a creak.

She didn't doubt that he had. Little Mac, as the training partner to most of the other Smashers, had to face down heavy hitters like Bowser and Ganondorf, but as he shook the dizziness out of his head, sending beats of sweat splattering all over, she couldn't keep a frown from crossing her face

"You do check in with Mario after you've taken hits like that, don't you?" Lucina huffed, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't want you getting seriously injured from your training sessions because you weren't careful enough."

Little Mac chuckled. "Oh, I do, don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to ignore all the hits I take, not after that lecture I got from Rosalina about that. Anyway," he said, finally turning to face her, "you're here early. Our training session doesn't start until six."

"I'm not here about that. Though..." Lucina nibbled at her lip. "If you're free, I'd be more than happy to get some practice in right now."

"That's great!" Rubbing his hands, Little Mac walked over to the bench at the side of the room. With the press of a button, the training bot disappeared back into the wall, and Little Mac motioned for her to get herself ready.

One shed cloak and sword later, she strolled onto the raised platform at the center of the floor, pulling on a pair of boxing gloves as Little Mac stood across from her, ducked low into a fighting stance. In the harsh white light of the training room, his teeth flashed as he pulled his lips back into a grin.

He raised his hand. Lucina rolled her shoulders back, and she copied his stance. Little Mac hesitated, letting her wait in anticipation before he finally let his hand drop.

She was the first to rush forward.

"So," Little Mac said, leaning right as her jab grazed his ear, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah... you see, today is–" Lucina grunted, raising an arm to block a left hook. "Today is Valentine's day, isn't it?"

A tap would have been a better word to describe his attack. He was holding back to let her get a word in, and for that, she was grateful. Or, as grateful as she could be once his right fist buried itself in her stomach.

As she was gasping for breath, Little Mac stepped back. "It is?" he asked. His lips pulled down. "Huh. I guess that's why Link and Daisy didn't show." Once more, he eyed her as she steadied herself on her feet. "Anyway, what's it matter to you? You looking for a date or something?"

A date? What did dates have to do with Valentine's day? Was it the holiday's official fruit?

"Not at all," she replied with a shake of her head. "I'm looking for something else."

"Oh? What–" Little Mac cut himself off to deflect a punch aimed for his gut. He stepped back, then stepped back again as Lucina lunged forward and struck at his head. "Then what's the matter?"

"I was just wondering, have you ever experienced love before?"

"Of course I have!"

As he evaded another punch, Little Mac swiped at her back, sending Lucina tumbling out of the ring. Already she could feel the cool floor freezing the rivers of sweat running down the back of her neck, and as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling, she asked herself why she was the only one out of the know here.

A second passed before Little Mac appeared in her line of sight, grinning as he offered her his hand as she had done for him.

"Not bad," he said once he'd helped her back up. "You've improved from our last match, but I'm sure you could do a lot better."

"Yes, I know that," Lucina said, brushing him off, "but what did you mean when you said you had experience? Do you have someone with you today?"

Little Mac snorted. "I wish. No, I've never dated anyone, but I know what it feels like to be in love."

"Really? Could you enlighten me?"

Seating himself on the bench, Little Mac took a deep breath. "When you're in love," he said, gesturing wildly, "you feel like you can take on the world! Like a fire burns your heart, and your heart is pumping like you've run a thousand miles, and your whole body feels too hot and everything else feels cold to touch except the person you know is the one. That person you're in love with, you feel if they told you to do a hundred push-ups, you'd do a hundred more to keep that fire in you going on forever! That's what love feels like." Then he stopped, and suddenly his grin dropped.

"Then when that fire goes out, your chest feels like it's being ripped apart. Your stomach feels like a bottomless pit, dropping out through your toes and through the floor. Everything hurts, and you can't stop thinking about that person you love, even though you know they're just out of reach. That," he said turning to look at her, "is also what love feels like. You catch my drift?"

"I... think I do," Lucina replied. "Is there anything else?"

Little Mac hummed, tapping his forehead. After a moment, he replied, "Nope!"

"I see. I think I understand a little more." Lucina smiled. "Thank you."

"Any time. Now, if you'll excuse me–" Little Mac pushed himself off the bench, grabbed his arms, and stretched them over his head with a groan. "I'll have to go figure out what to do with the rest of my day. If no one's going to meet up for training, I've got to find a way to keep myself going, you know?"

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

"You too! I hope you find what you're looking for!" Little Mac laughed, and with one last wave, he headed over to the door, leaving Lucina by herself in the training room.

His words had helped, that much was true, but where one question had been answered, another had confronted her. This love thing... it sounded inconvenient and painful, like it was more trouble than it was worth. But that couldn't be true, not when everyone who was "in love" looked so happy.

She needed more answers.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that after a training session always came food. Food was what she would have to get next. After that, she'd get her answers.

* * *

"Hey, Fit!" Lucina called over the Halberd's cafeteria bar. "Can you pass me one of those chocolate chip oat-bar things?"

On the other side, the Wii Fit Trainer stopped what he was doing. He leveled her with a blank stare, before he said, "Okay."

He reached over to a short rack filled with snacks. His hand grazed over bags of chips, cookies, and crackers, plucked a bar out of the box, and tossed it to her.

"The recommended amount of carbohydrates for an active adult is 270-390 grams per day. Remember to watch what you eat," he said, and he turned back to whatever it was he had been doing.

Lucina carefully peeled the wrapper away and bit into it. As she chewed, she kept her eyes to the table, deep in thought. She'd gone to Robin, she'd gone to Little Mac, and though they'd been helpful, she was frustrated to admit she wasn't much closer to her goal. Out the Halberd's windows, the sun was nearing the deep blue ocean stretched out over the horizon. In an hour or so, it would start to set. Supper would come around, and then, the day would be over. If she wanted to get this done today, she didn't have much time left.

Lucina took another bite, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate and the rough texture of the oats rolling over her tongue. Back in the apocalyptic wasteland of Ylisse, they'd never had any small snacks like this. To think something as small as this could re-energize someone so quickly, as it had done for her many times before, was one of the more interesting things she'd been able to experience coming back here.

Jokingly, she wondered if this was the fiery feeling Little Mac had described as "being in love".

_Hah. If only the answer would come to me that easily,_ she thought, and again, she nibbled off another piece of the snack.

Another thought struck her, almost as silly as the first. Slowly, Lucina looked back up at the Wii Fit Trainer, gathering an assortment of food items as he bustled around the kitchen for some strange purpose.

Lucina was not incredibly close with the Wii Fit Trainers. Their pale faces were unnerving, but when it came to information, they were nothing if incredibly efficient at keeping track and presenting it. If she was looking for answers, maybe they could have what she was looking for, and if not, at least she'd still learn something of practical use.

"Fit," she called out. "Mind if I ask you something?"

The moment he heard his name, the Wii Fit Trainer perked up, standing a little straighter. "What do you wish to know?"

"What do you know of love?"

"Love." The Wii Fit Trainer hummed. "Love is an emotion relating to an affectionate connection with others. The three components of romantic love, lust, attraction, and attachment, are all controlled by certain chemicals and hormones created by the–"

"Forget I asked anything," Lucina groaned, and she ran a hand over her face. "I'll ask someone else."

"Do you find my answer unsatisfactory?" he asked. His voice sounded hurt, or as hurt as his monotone droning could sound, and a pang of guilt forced Lucina to drop her hand and look away.

"It's not that. I'm sure it's all true, but... it's not exactly what I was looking for."

"I understand." The Wii Fit Trainer nodded his head, and with that, he went back to his work.

Lucina tried to take another bite, but when she looked down, she found the snack had vanished. Somehow, she'd eaten the whole thing without realizing it.

Sighing in frustration, Lucina crumpled it up in her hand, getting up from the table and steering herself toward the door. As she walked through, she tossed the wrapper in the trash, and she continued on her lonely search.

* * *

It had been a long day, and still, Lucina couldn't put the pieces in place.

She hadn't asked many people. Most of them had been too busy to give her their time, occupied with the exact thing she was trying to figure out. Funny how the world worked sometimes.

As she started out over the deck of the Halberd, smelling the salty tang of the sea breeze and watching the sun sink into the ocean, she couldn't keep down the angry scowl on her face. It felt like she was missing something important, just one little thing keeping her from her answer, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was.

Her fingers grasped at the railing, sliding up and down the metal. She hated how close she felt, how it felt within her grasp, but at the same time, impossible to seize.

"Damn it," she hissed. "Did I really waste my entire day for nothing?"

Her stomach twisted in tight knots at the thought, and it irritated her that nothing seemed to be able to untangle them. She wanted to hit something, though she knew better than to get angry over something so silly. Tomorrow would be a new day, and she could continue her search, or forget about it entirely.

It felt childish that she wanted answers here and now, but she just wanted to put this stupid search to rest.

"Bark!"

Lucina glanced over to her right. The Duck Hunt Dog sat beside her, looking up with big innocent eyes. Beneath it, she could see his tail swish over the floor, and his mouth hung open in a wide grin. He looked happy to see her.

Lucina checked herself, patting down her clothes. She didn't look like she had any food on her, and though she'd just been in the cafeteria, no one had been cooking anything either.

She looked back at the Duck Hunt Dog, confused.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The Duck Hunt Dog got up from its spot, and gently, it nudged her hand. When Lucina didn't move, it nudged her again and whimpered.

The noise struck a chord in her heart. Understanding dawned on Lucina, and tentatively, she knelt down and put her hand on his head. She started to scrub her fingers through his fur, and as she did, she reveled in how soft it felt. It was like running her hands through a freshly-washed woolen blanket, and simply touching it relaxed her. The dog closed his eyes, appearing to enjoy it as much as her, and he leaned closer.

Slowly, a smile spread across her lips. A soft feeling embraced her heart, and in that moment, she felt content to be there with him by her side.

Suddenly, she was reminded of her time back on Ylisse. Memories of her and her friends, traveling across the wasteland together on a hopeless quest. It was horrible, the time she spent in that doomed future, and yet, when she looked back, she realized that somehow, she still found happiness. Sitting by the fire, warding off the cold by huddling together, they were some of her fondest memories, even though they were surrounded by darkness. When she'd lost them, she'd felt despair, and when she found them, she'd been happier than she'd ever been. Her father, too, brought her joy every second she got to spend with him, and as she sat there, petting the Duck Hunt Dog, she realized that the joy she felt now, it was a lot like that.

Unconsciously, she reached around with her other hand and pulled him closer to scratch him behind the ear. He looked pleased, and that warmed her heart.

Was this love? It was nowhere near as fiery and as cold as Little Mac had described, but there was still joy and there was still hurt. Like Robin had said, she and her friends had depended on each other for light in their bleak reality and to pull one another through hopeless odds.

If it was, it was nowhere near as mysterious as she'd thought. Finding her answer was a lot less thrilling than she would have thought it'd be.

The Duck Hunt Dog licked her face, and she laughed. She was fine with that. For now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> This is the first holiday-themed thing I've done for the year, and while it certainly isn't the best, I had fun writing most of it. It's not Brotherhood of Smash, but I only have so much time, and chapter 2 wasn't coming out the way I wanted, so I'll let it stew for a bit before pushing it out into the world-wide-web.
> 
> My thought process behind this thing was that I wanted to write a shippy chapter about Lucina, but I couldn't decide who to pair her with, so this is a piece born out of my indecision. I'll probably have more concrete when I get around to writing her in Brotherhood, but for now, this is the most I've got for any sort of Lucina ship.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I've got for now. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled programming (hopefully) by next week. I wish you all well, and stay safe!


End file.
